Jinxed
by MyFlawsAreFayetal
Summary: The story of the 28th Hunger Games told from the point of view of the girl from District 6. Now on Hiatus unless someone asks me to carry on.
1. Prologue

**Blah Blah Blah I don't own Hunger Games but I do own a few characters in this story. Hope you enjoy, favorite and review!**

* * *

"Three." I took in a deep breath. This was it. "Two." No backing out now. Not that I could in the first place. That's just the way it is. "One. BANG!" It all happened so fast. At first I didn't know what to do, everyone around me started running in different directions. In a flash the first person was killed. Some poor girl from District 10. Even though I didn't even know her, I still felt a pang of sadness. After that, the whole place started to become a sight of slaughter. What was once a beautiful field of flowers became a disgusting field of blood and horror. You could hear people screaming and shouting either at one another or just in pain. There was one voice out of the sea of screams that I could pick out. It was Jesse's the boy from my district, District 6. "RUN JINX!" He shouted. That was my name. Jinx. I was starting to think I was one by now. One of the Careers from District one was approaching me from behind with intention to kill. As soon as I discovered this, I ran. Grabbing a backpack and some throwing knives off me a dead body which was so mangled and deformed that you couldn't tell at first glance that it was a human, I carried on running. By this time, the District 1 Career was preoccupied with someone from District 5. This was going to be a long 2 weeks. Not that I'd survive 2 days around here...

* * *

**Yeah, So that was a minuscule chapter hopefully in the (distant) future I'll be able to update longer chapters and more frequently!**


	2. Playing Dead

**I don't own Hunger Games but I do own most of the characters in this story!**

* * *

Just as I approached the edge of the forest, I had a sudden brain surge. Discreetly, I crept over to a dead tribute and wiped some of their blood onto my temple. After performing this action, I lay down on the ground and closed my eyes, trying to stay as still as physically possible.

To pass the time, I thought about my District, number 6 out of the 13 in Panem. We specialise in transport. What I find funny is that most of the inhabitants aren't particularly fond of travelling. Personally, I get travelsick. It's amazing that there have been so many drugs and cures for certain illnesses, yet there is nothing to completely cure travel sickness!

My district has never had a single victor, and that probably won't change with me as a tribute. Jesse on the other hand may stand a chance. I've seen him play darts with his dad and his aim is amazing, and he scored a 9 in training just by throwing knives. Thinking of this reminded me of the throwing knives I was currently in possession of. As soon as possible I'd try and give them to him, even if there is the risk that he'll kill me 5 seconds later. Fortunately, we've been best friends since basically the beginning of time so there is a low chance of him killing me. But then again… the things that the Hunger Games do to people…

* * *

**Sorry it's such a short chapter again. In 2 weeks I'll hopefully be able to start updating more often and longer chapters!**

**Favourite, Follow and Review please!**


	3. A pact is a pact

**So this chapter is a little longer!** **I don't own Hunger Games but I do own most of the characters included in this story! **

After half an hour of playing dead, I finally decided to get up. Before actually doing so though, I carefully opened my eyes to take a peek at the field. I almost screamed at what I saw which was a pair of blue eyes staring at me. That was until I realised who it was.  
"Thank God you're awake! I thought you were dead for a second! But I saw your eyes twitch slightly." Jesse grinned. He was laying down next to me. Fighting back the urge to hit him, I just lay there and scowled.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I hissed, rolling onto my back.  
"Waiting for you to stop lounging around like we're back at home and get up!" He laughed. Sometimes I hated Jesse but other times I almost wanted to kiss him. Almost. Slowly sitting up, I looked at Jesse properly, analysing everything about him from the tiny cut on the left side of his face by his eye to the huge gash just below his right shoulder.  
"That looks like it hurts..." I commented, touching it lightly. He winced in pain.  
"I guess..." He then sighed. "But I'll live... Hopefully..." Tutting at his last comment, I ripped a bit of the bottom of my t-shirt off and tied it around the wound. "Hmm... There's something wrong about this picture..." He laughed ever so slightly before wincing again. Me and Jesse have been friends since what feels like the beginning of time. Seconds after I was chosen to be tribute, Jesse volunteered. Often, I wonder what goes through his mind. How crazy and messed up must a person be to volunteer as a tribute for this daunting game of terror?!  
"We should go find shelter and water." Jesse smiled and helped me up onto my feet.  
"Yeah sure..." Trying to smile, I stretched out. "But before that..." I handed him the throwing knives. At first, he look confused but milliseconds later, he accepted them. "You can actually throw them!" I laughed half-heartedly. It's hard to be happy when you could be killed at any second by anyone.  
"Thanks!" Jesse smiled back and we started walking.  
"How many do you think are dead?" Sighing I remembered the first death of that girl. She couldn't have been any older than 13. It's sick how they send children, little children who can't defend themselves, out to fight for their lives. It's sick to do that with anyone at any age really. But it's how most people in the districts have grown up. 28 years this has been going on. 28! They're trying to control us. No, not trying. They are controlling us.  
"Have you got anything that can hold water in your backpack?" Jesse asked. It was then when I realised that we had stopped and were now standing next to a lake.  
"Uh..." Rummaging through the bag, I found something smooth and metallic. Pulling it out, I realised that it was a water bottle. "Yeah here." I mumbled, passing it to him. Tutting and shaking his head, he filled up the container with the shimmering water from the lake.  
"Come on! Try and at least act as though you're happy or else you won't get any sponsors!" Standing up, Jesse passed me the bottle which I then returned to my backpack for later use.  
"So what's the plan now?" I asked. I was never cut out for this sort of life, fortunately, Jesse was.  
"You duck." He told me sincerely. Before I had the chance to ask he what he meant, he pushed me down and crouched on the floor himself. Not even a second later, an arrow came flying over our heads. Swiftly, Jesse stood up and threw a knife at our attacker. Presuming it was safe, I stood up and turned around to see who it was that had just tried to kill us and whether or not Jesse successfully returned the gesture. Sure enough, the girl from District 1 was laying on the ground a few feet away with one of the throwing knives I gave Jesse in her head. "I... Just killed someone..." He gasped. "Me. I just killed a human being." Clearly not over the shock of being a killer, he sat down on a nearby fallen tree.  
"And you saved another one." My smile was sincere this time. Crouching down next to him, I encouragingly squeezed the arm of his which wasn't injured. "If it weren't for you, that would have been me lying on the floor with a weapon in my head!" Sighing, he nodded in agreement.  
"You're right... I just can't get it out of my head that I killed a fellow human!" Frowning, he rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands.  
"If you weren't prepare to kill, why did you even volunteer?" Laughing in disbelief, I shook my head.  
"Because of the pact we made when we were 5." He rolled his eyes as though I should have known all along.  
"Sweetheart." I smirked. "I don't remember what I had for breakfast this morning let along a pact we made 11 years ago."  
"We will be friends forever..." He trailed off so I could finish the poem off.  
"And when we die we die together." I groaned. "We didn't even understand what death was back then!"  
"But a pact is still a pact!" He smiled slightly.  
"And you're..." I helped him up onto his feet. "... Still and idiot!"

**Thanks for reading! Favourite, Follow and Review please!**


	4. Footprints

**Don't own Hunger Games...**

* * *

Me and Jesse had been running for roughly ten minutes. Recently we found out that 14 people have died already, discovered that the Careers had made an alliance, hunted us out and then tried to kill us. Without warning, Jesse pushed me into the lake we had collected water from the previous day before leaping in himself. Resurfacing, I gasped for breath before Jesse pulled me down again. I could have sworn he was trying to drown me until he dragged me back out of the water half a minute later.

"Sorry..." He spluttered. "It was the only thing I could think of... Look." He pointed at 5 pairs of footprints leading away from the lake which weren't there previously.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I smirked. He bit his lip.

"Set up camp for the night and get some shut-eye before they come after us again?" He asked hopefully. Shaking my head, I grinned.

"We're going on a Career hunt, we're gonna kill them all, what a beautiful day, we're not scared!" I sung, to the tune of 'We're going on a bear hunt'. Standing up, I started to follow the trail. Jesse grabbed me from behind.

"No, we're not." He told me sternly. Pouting, I pivoted on my right foot to look at him.

"Pleasey!" I threw in the puppy dog eyes for good measure. But Jesse was used to my little tricks I use to get my own way and didn't even bat an eyelash.

"No." Frowning, he took me by the arm and lead me in the opposite direction that the trail of footprints were leading in. "It's not long until they find out that they're on a wild goose chase and hunt us out again. We should find somewhere safe and take it in turns to keep guard while the other sleeps." Giving up, I let him drag me to the tallest tree he could find. After helping me up, he joined me on the highest sturdy branch.

"Well this is nice..." I looked down at the ground which seemed miles away. It made me feel a bit queasy.

"Yeah..." Jesse mumbled. "I'll take the first guard shift and wake you up when it's your turn." He informed me. Lookibg up at the night sky, I realised how tired I was. I then nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, falling asleep in seconds.

"Come on." Jesse shook me awake. "My turn now." He told me as we switched places. Then, resting his head on my shoulders he whispered. "Be careful..." Before starting to snore lightly.

"I'll try." I whispered back.

"Morning sleepy." Opening my eyes, I found Jesse looking up at me from the ground.

"Sugar!" I gasped and climbed down from the tree. "I'm so sorry! I must have fallen asleep!" To this, he laughed and put his arm around my shoulders.

"It's alright! You did look pretty exhausted and fortunately, as soon as you did fall asleep, I woke up." Jesse grinned and squeezed me. "Come on, I want to show you what I caught!" Then, taking me by the hand, he started to drag me somewhere. "Et voila!" He pronounced proudly. Sure enough, a stag lay there as stiff as a stone with a knife in its eye.

"Uh... Woah..." I stared at it in awe. It was hard to believe the Jesse, the boy who had previously been too afraid to read old books in fear of dust mites eating his skin had intentionally killed a stag. Snapping me out of my trance, Jesse titled his head slightly.

"So... Do you have any idea how to cook this thing?"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short compared to the previous chapter!**

**Seriously guys... Please favourite, follow and review!**


	5. Hiatus

**I guess this story is on hiatus... At least until someone wants me to carry on... Which would be awesome! :)**

**Soooo... To anyone who is reading this... See ya... Maybe forever... Maybe not... Yup...**

**Loads of love,**

**MyFlawsAreFayetal Xxx**


End file.
